A Rough Year
by Burnt Roses
Summary: The Maruaders last year. Britt's worst year. Lily's best year? who knows? Join the Gryffindor students through the roughest year of their lives. Leaving Hogwarts, Voldemort, and deaths, as well as normal school drama. Will they make it through?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Lily! Hey!" yelled a brown haired girl in blue jeans and a black sweatshirt, that read Field Hockey in pink letters.

"Oh My Gosh! Joey is that You?" yelled Lily Evans hugging Joey tightly.

"come on we have a compartment further back on the train." A red haired girl commented passively.

"How was your summer Arielle?" Lily asked slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh you know, Not so great" Arielle said shrugging and tugging on a piece of red hair that had fallen out of her pony tail.

Lily nodded sympathetically. "How are you're foster parents treating you" she asked.

"There most of the problem," Arielle said quietly. "Then quickly she added, "Not that I'm complaining."

"You never do" said Joey slinging another arm around her friend. Joey and Arielle had known each other forever and they always could tell what was wrong. Joey was only quiet when Arielle was in another of her depressed moods. Everyone made fun of her and Joey was her fiercest when she was protecting Arielle from her peers.

"Lilykins!" cried a sarcastic voice.

Lily and Joey turned around to face a medium height girl with mid back, black hair and purple eyes. Her name was Brittany SaintClaire and she was every guys heartthrob and everyone wanted to be her.

Joey groaned, "Leave us _alone_"

Britt's eyes glittered, "and how is dear Jamsie-poo?" Britt asked Lily ignoring Joey.

Lily turned bright red, "LAY OFF!"

"Look now your face matches your hair. If you eat enough tomatoes your face might just actually stay that color. Have a nice ride! Toodles," Britt wiggled her fingers in haughty wave and flicked her gorgeous hair over her shoulder as she walked back to her best friend Megan Phillips.

"Ooooooh she makes my blood boil" Joey said clenching her fists.

"So how was Lily?" Megan as Britt came into view.

"oh she's feeling lovely," Britt answered.

"Hi girls!" said a pretty light-haired girl.

"Heide!" exclaimed Meg giving her a hug.

"Hi!" said Britt warmly joining the hug. Sirius came over and hugged them all too.

"Aww! It's been _ages_ gals," Sirius said in a high pitched voice.

Britt pushed Sirius off, "how was your summer Heidi?"

"great how was yours?" Heide said watching Sirius rejoin the marauders and blushing slightly as Remus turned to look at her.

"Awesome!" meg exclaimed.

"umm….you know" Britt answered shiftily avoiding Heidi's eyes.

As meg rattled on about how her eldest brother had come home and brought her to the quidditch world cup and how it had been held in Romania and how good the food was there and how much she had enjoyed it.

Britt pretended to care and Heidi looked at Britt worriedly this was Britt's forte. Quidditch was her sport. It was what she excelled at and she loved it. Why wasn't she oooing and aaahing at Meg's trip. And why had she avoided the question about her summer.

"Look, I'll meet you guys on the train," Britt said cutting through meg's happy dialogue.

Heidi detected small tears in Britt's eyes, and excused herself as well.

"FINE!" meg yelled, "I'll get there by myself."

The Marauders

The marauder's walked towards the very last compartment on the train

"James are you planning on making any moves on Lily this year?" asked Peter looking up at James. He was the shortest of the marauders and he looked like a fourth year even though he was in his seventh. His blonde hair was falling in his brown eyes in an attempt to look hot. But with his short stature he only managed to look, well, cute.

"No, I think that I'll just let things run their course and act normal instead of try to impress her," James said running his fingers through his black hair.

"Mate," Sirius said. "That could seriously damage your chances."

"Not entirely, you dolt," James said alarmedly.

"Move," Britt said pushing through them.

"Nice manners, SaintClaire" Sirius called.

"Whatever, Black."

At that moment Heidi burst through the group yelling, "God Britt!"

Britt and CO.

"Whoa! Heidi," James said steadying her as she tripped. She tried to keep going but Sirius stopped her.

"Don't you have something to say to Remy-darling?" Sirius asked.

"I'm kinda in a hurry," Heidi said smiling apologetically at Remus. "Something is wrong with Britt,"

"isn't there always?" Sirius asked glumly.

"No, I mean yes but this ones major. I'll T-T-Y-L" and she ran off down the car.

"God Britt!" Heidi yelled, "Wait the HELL UP!"

"Since you swore," Britt stopped turning around.

"What happened this summer?" Heidi asked looking Britt straight in the eye, daring her to lie.

Britt started to twirl a lock of her black hair, a nervous habit.

"Tell me." Heidi demanded.

"fine. This summer my parents were captured by Death Eater's on….._business_…..and Dumbledore says that he's not sure If they're alive or dead because they've been gone since June. " Finally Britt let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Oh, darling that's _horrible_" Heidi said hugging Britt. Britt had always been close to her parents and they were aurors exactly what Britt had wanted to be. Her parents seemed perfect they had a great job, they loved eachother dearly. When you got to know them you saw they were kinda scatterbrained, comic and very personal people. They were also the perfect people to come to with teenage troubles and they believed in independence so Britt was never bugged about anything needing to be done.

"don't worry to much about it, okay?" Britt said. She hated getting negative attention. What she did to be annoying, mean, or obnoxious was because she liked to be annoying, mean, or obnoxious on occasion.

"if you're sure?" Heidi said.

Britt nodded and Meg walked up.

"How does peter get off hanging with those three class A hotties? I mean not that any of them are hott buttons or anything, but still Peter looks SO out of place!" Meg ranted.

"he's not _ugly_" Heidi said.

"Whatever," Meg said waltzing into a compartment.

The Marauders

"yoo-hoo! Sirius are you in?" Remus asked waving a hand in front of Sirius's eyes.

James laughed excessively loudly in Sirius's opinion.

"Shuttup," Sirius said. "James c'mon," he pleaded.

"Look, it's fair Lily of the Valley," Peter said as Lily entered the car.

"hey evans," James managed to cough out in between uncontrollable gasps of laughter.

"James," Lily said coldly acknowledging his presence.

"Dude, Seriously, STOP," Sirius said trying to put a hand over James 's mouth.

"I'm _trying_ too," James gasped tears streaming down his face. "I'm just remembering how you told me that you mmmmmm mmmmhmmmmmhhhhhhm,"

Sirius yelled, "Silencio," and that was how James finished.

Remus quickly muttered the counter curse and James finished.

"If I don't get into her pants I'll die."

Sirius covered his face with his hands and groaned, "Why did I tell him that? Why couldn't I have told Moony? Moony can keep a secret,"

"I think it's a little more than that," James said still laughing.

"If it's Britt," Lily said. "You know she's still a virgin? Right?" and with that she waltzed on by them.

Sirius's mouth gaped open after her, "How did she know?" he whispered.

"It's kinda obvious mate" Remus said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey Evans!" James called to her retreating back.

Lily winced and turned around what Potter," she asked resignedly.

"Do you know who Head Girl is?"

"N----Yes. Me. Why?" Lily asked confused.

"Because I'm head boy," Sirius said

"Haha! Nice one Black."

"I mean James is," Sirius amended.

Lily laughed outright. "You're jokes get better and better."

"He wasn't joking," James said pulling out his red and gold badge.

"Give the badge back to Remus," Lily said still laughing slightly. But as she looked closer she saw "James Potter" etched into the bottom of the badge.

She screamed and ran from the car.

"Somehow I don't think it would be fair to hope that that was a scream of joy or exhilaration." Sirius said thoughtfully.

Lily and CO.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily & Co.

"I cannot _believe_ that he is Head Boy!" Lily yelled. "I just don't see how he could have done it!"

"I do," A black-haired, girl said. Green eyes flashing she stared at Lily. James was a sore subject between the two best friends. This was because of Belle's friendship of James.

Lily glared across the compartment at Belle.

"You know if you weren't so _stuck up_ about the whole pranking thing James is actually a really nice guy," Belle said with the air of someone who had gone over this a million times, which would be true.

"Do not speak to me about him!" said Lily furiously. "You always take his side! I don't know why you even bother hanging with me!"

"Maybe I WON'T!" and with that she walked out of the compartment and slammed the door shut with a bang that broke the pane of glass.

Lily her face bright red from shouting stuck her nose in the air huffily.

Sirius

Belle burst into our compartment and sat in between Remus and the window.

Remus acknowledged her with a nod of his bespecked, as I called him when he wore his glasses, head and a quiet, "Hi."

"What now," I asked exasperatedly.

"Lily is a conceited _git!_" she said with feeling.

James looked at Belle sadly.

"Look James it's a match made in heaven both of you are apparently conceited gits," I said attempting to lighten the mood. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Shuttup," James mumbled looking back out the window.

Remus set aside his book carefully and asked, "Why now?" in his soothing comforting way. That man could work magic….well duh….but like another kind he had like this soothing quality about him and he was the "glue".

"Okay before I start," and she looked straight at me. "I am not madly in love with James." Then she turned to Remus, "Lily refuses to see James for who he is! She only sees the kid who tortures Slytherins, teases first years and mouths off to teachers. She doesn't want to see the guy who gets good grades, or the serious James, or the devoted James or the James-Who-Lives-Next-Door, the one that saved my cat from the really tall oak tree when he was afraid of heights!"

I couldn't help it I really couldn't. I swear I tried with all my heart not to just burst out howling like a hyena. James was looking really embarrassed by that flow of defence. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I gasped for breath as everyone in the compartment stared at me. "You…were……afraid…of …….HEIGHTS?" I gasped in between spurts of uncontrollable laughter.

James turned beet red and I am talking like the muggle siren cars (A/N that would be fire-trucks). "I was FIVE goddamit!" James defended himself.

"It is rather funny actually," Remus said chuckling to himself.

"Rather!" I said still having trouble keeping myself undercontrol. "It's knee-slapping!" and we all scrambled to slap Peter's knee. Remus was the last one.

"Must I _really_?" he asked desperately.

"Oh Yes!" James said excitedly.

"Even the girl's," I said deviously.

At that Remus turned bright red and groaned. He conjured a toilet paper crown, a toilet seat to hang around his neck and a cape of toilet paper. The rest of us busily conjured toilet paper binoculars and ridiculous hats. Belle even managed a compass sort of thing.

I threw open the compartment door and turned to Remus bowing, "Make me proud!"

Remus bellowed, "JOHN RAID!"

At this point you may be wondering "What the hell" and I would not blame you but if you have to go to the bathroom I would suggest you now turn back. We all followed Remus out into the corridor and we headed towards the trains bathrooms.

Deciding to get the worst over with Remus threw open the girls bathroom door and bellowed," John raid standard procedure!"

"If not…IN WE COME!" I added as Belle tapped her compass and it pointed to one stall.

James threw open the bathroom stall and yelled, "John—" and then looking into the glaring eyes of Lily reaching for the stall door his courage failed him.

Mine on the other hand did not desert me, "RAID!" I finished for Poor James.

Lily sighed and put her hands on her backside.

Belle giggled.

"You're taking part in this?" Lily asked astonished.

"I slapped Peter's knee," Belle said shrugging.

"Everything looks good here. RAIDERS TURN OUT!" and we filed out into the hallway as Remus kicked open the boys bathroom door.

"JOHN RAID!" and every guy turned out with their hands on their backsides.

"Ship-shape men back to business," I said ushering out our king of toilet paper with a few, "right this way O Mighty King of Toilet Paper."

"I'll have you know I think that's stupid!" Lily said tapping her foot.

"I'll have you know that I don't care what you think," I said.

Remus and Belle stared at me.

I guess, looking back I must have just snapped. "I'm tired of having to relive every freaking rejection that you give James!" someone came out of the bathroom I turned around and said, "Get back in there we're kind of busy right now! For Godric's Sake go out with the poor pitiful kid!"

Lily blinked at him shocked, "what….um…okay."

I think everyone was mirroring my shell-shocked expression when I asked, "umm what?"

"Sure I guess," Lily said.

"Well! If I'd known it was gonna be that easy….I would have snapped a _long _time ago." I said light-heartedly. Then the car crashed and teetered.

Britt and Co.

Britt looked out her window and screamed.

The trio jumped out of the compartment into the corridor and Britt landed right in Sirius's arms. She jumped back quickly and said, "We're on a bridge!"

"You have got to be _kidding _me!" Sirius yelled.

"Well I'm not!" Britt yelled back and then she brushed past everyone and hurtled down the corridor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius yelled.

"Her youngest sister is a first year," Meg told him.

"And she thinks she's going alone?" Sirius asked.

"Well she kind of is, mate," James pointed out.

"Right. Not anymore," and he tore off after Britt.

"She can take care of herself!" Megan hollered after Sirius.

James looked at her oddly.

"What? She's taken on eight death eaters by herself when the death eaters attaked her house over the summer. I was there," Megan said.

James looked a little unnerved by this information but entertained everyone on their way to the conductor's compartment.

When they got their they fond their conductor dead and _way_ more than eight death eaters!


End file.
